


We all have our three favorite things

by Auntie_E



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_E/pseuds/Auntie_E
Summary: It's been a while since Sarah and Alfred left certain Transylvanian castle. They are in love with one another. But is it enough? What happens when they go back? And what about Herbert?Multiple pairings, I tagged only actual relationships...





	1. Sarah's three favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> For You, my dear reader:  
> This story contains LOTS of sex, both flash and het, so warning for mature subjects is accurate.  
> I've seen Helsinki version of Tanz and clips of other version. And Fearless Vampire Killers. And listened the German version from Spotify couple a times too many :D  
> I see vampires as being quite flexible when it comes to relationships and sex, perhaps probably 'cos I'm polyamorous pansexual :D so in this story you will find everybody with everybody. It's really porn to be frank, but it has a plot! Plot's just been carried on with sexual encounters :D  
> I'm planning to publish chapters in quite a regular pace so stay tuned. More info in the end of the chapter.  
> Beta: raistlana  
> Have fun!

Prology

It had been a year since he'd became a vampire. A year. And here he was, on a back alley of Budapest, lurking in shadows, looking for pray. He felt hunger and thrill for the next kill he'd do. And even more excitement for taking whatever he'd have to his eternal love, taking it to Sarah!

\----------------

Sarah waited for Alfred. His Alfred, the boy, no, the man she loved. Sarah had realized her feelings for the sweet, darling boy right before her own dead. She had known he'd be the one for her always and she knew she would be the one for him, if she would only turn him as well. She had always known, but only then made the thought to appear on her dying mind. Then she had died.  
First thing she had waken up to was hunger. Next came the sweet smell of Alfred. The boy smelt of emotions of hope and fear and love. He smelt of man and sweat and life. He smelt simply delicious. She had to have a taste of that nectar of life running in his veins. And she had to have him. Under her body, ride his sweet, muscular frame right through the night. To mount him and take him to oblivion and back. Make him moan her name until he couldn't move a muscle and was slave of her body for the eternity she would now have to live.  
Alfred was mumbling something but Sarah couldn't care less. She walked behind him as he talked about his love for her. She took a firm hold of his shoulders and could feel his body flinch from the surprising touch. She saw his muscles twitch and could smell his blood rush to his face and could hear almost unhearable elevate on his breathing. She waited no more. She tilted her head back to reveal her teeth and one quick movement sank them into his neck. 

\-------------

Alfred had heard Sarah coming behind him. He had known she was coming to her, had hoped she would finally be his and his alone. His sweet Sarah.  
When she had trusted her fangs trough the soft, warm skin of his neck, he had felt only pain. Pain of his blood running from his heart trough his veins to the wound and to Sarah's mouth. It had only lasted a mere moment but had felt to Alfred an eternity. After feeling only the unbearable pain came the wonder of why, the anger for what happened and the fear of what was to come. All these emotion overcome by knowledge of the one doing it was Sarah. Alfred felt his blood run out and so his strength weaken. He was about to die. And then, only emptiness.  
But at almost the very moment his mind came back. He was alive once more. Only this time he felt his life force to be different, his emotion stronger and his senses superior to the mere human he had been. He was a vampire now. He and his darling Sarah.

 

Chapter 1

Sarah stretched her muscles and let them sink again in the hot water of the bath. The smell of fresh water, the steam that rose to cool air of the room and the feel of its sweet embrace was what she loved the most.  
Well, not maybe the most, but pretty damn near. Truth was she loved three thing: Blood, the life force of people and the nectar of eternity. She craved it all the time and wanted nothing more than to sink her fangs to every human walking past her. Luckily she had Alfred to bring her victims to suck dry.  
The second thing she loved was him, Alfred. She adored him with his curly, blond hair, baby blue eyes and his muscular, white frame. His cleverness in all practical things, his shyness of new places and his eternal desire to please her. That was the only problem they had really faced but couldn't overcome. His desire. Alfred had been a virgin like her. But not like her he couldn't have enough of her body, of his pleasure in bed. He lured her to make love all the time and although she knew he wanted to, she wasn't so eager. Not that the sex was bad or she was tired of doing it, she just wasn't willing to do it all the time, bloody hell! She wanted it often, yes, but not as often as he did. She had other things on her mind as well.  
Merely the third thing she loved: bathing. She absolutely loved it. To bath in warm water, to sink her body to the bliss of bubbles, to soak for hours in the mesmerizing glory of a completely filled tub. She knew she was obsessed, but didn't care. She had hated the smell of garlic and the fact that she was not allowed to bath daily before. Now she could and she did. Being a vampire also had it pros when it came to bathing. Her skin no longer wrinkled, she didn't get fainty after long baths and now she could completely submerge herself under water without drowning for she didn't need to breath.  
Only problem in her un-life was Alfred's overpowering desire for sex. But what could one do?

\-------------

Alfred heard Sarah sing. So she was bathing again. Third time tonight. The house they had gotten by killing a lonesome old lady had a nice big bathroom with a huge tub. They had been here for a fortnight and it was soon time to move on. He had thought of the future quite a lot.  
His life was significantly different from when he had been a human. He had been good and proper and shy, but always tried his best. He admitted of being a coward and a complete sissy, not been able to do what he had to have done, for example kill the count. And not been able to admit his desires either. For his desire of Sarah body had been as great as his love for her soul. His well hidden curiosity for bodily love in all of its forms. His desire for it.  
His good, proper and ever traditional upbringing as a middle child of five in god fearing, bourgeois household in Königsberg had taken care to suppress any and every physical desire he might have. One should just find a proper mach, court for decent while, get married, have a child or two and then invest everything one had in one’s career.  
Well, not anymore. He was now free to explore his desires as he pleased. Except Sarah loved her baths too much to make love to him often enough. He got it, really. He wanted her all the time and could hardly keep his hands off of her, but knew he would never do a thing she didn't wish him to.  
But in future, who knew?

\-------

Sarah heard Alfred come in to the house. She smiled and started to sing softly. She knew he liked her singing. It turned him on and, as a matter of fact, turned her on as well. She heard him on the stairs coming up. She shifted herself to the other side of the tub and rose up a little. Now her breast were over the surface and her nipples got erect from thought and the cool air just in time for Alfred to knock on the door.  
"Come in, love!" Sarah sang sweetly.  
Alfred opened the door and his eyes widened when his gaze met Sarah's body. She knew just how to get him under her spell and they both loved it.  
"How was the hunt, dear? Catched any pretty maidens?"  
Alfred saw Sarah's breast move when she spoke. He knew she knew what that did to him.  
"Only a drunken whore, dry and smelly. And a tramp who's sleeping downstairs, we can eat him later."  
Sarah smiled. Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of her for one moment. She felt her desire grow by the mere sight of him being so hot for her. And today it wasn't teasing, she wanted him.  
Sarah lifted her arm and smiled a bit more, sweetly and innocently.  
"Honey, would you get my sponge and wash my back, please?"  
Alfred needed no more invitation than that. This was one of the nights Sarah wanted sex, so sex she would have.  
He removed his jacket, opened his tie and shirt leaving them as a rumbled mess of a pile on the floor. He then took the sponge from the floor next to the bath and soaked it on the warm water of the tub.  
Sarah smiled and turned a bit raising her red locks with both hands as she heard Alfred gasp. She felt his firm hand rubbing her back caringly with the soaped sponge. She let out a moan of pleasure and then felt his lips on her shoulder. He placed a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other and up her neck right behind her ear. He murmured as he caressed her sensitive ear and she felt a shiver through her body. Next thing she felt was his hands beginning a journey down her shoulders to her breasts, one hand armed with the sponge.  
She let out another moan of pleasure and he hissed back in delight. Sarah felt Alfred using his ah-so-talented fingers to gently rub her nipple while the sponge continued its journey down her frame. His touch was too weak to Sarah's liking and she tried to get more by leaning her body towards his touch.  
"In a hurry, love?" Alfred teased. "Let me hear what you want me to do, precious?"  
Sarah bit her lip as Alfred kissed her neck and rubbed her nipple a bit more, the sponge almost reaching to where she abso-fucking-lutely wanted to be touched.  
"Please, sweets... You know what I want!"  
Alfred smiled on her neck and carefully sucked it a bit as she let out a moan. He let go of the sponge and moved his hand to inside of her thigh to cares the skin as he cupped her breast with his other hand. Sarah gripped the edge of the tub and opened her thighs so he could reach better to touch her there.  
He moved his hand oh-so-slowly towards her privates and when he finally reached there he had no trouble finding the pretty little nub that made her moan and twitch uncontrollably.  
Alfred smiled, he knew she loved his touch and he loved to touch her, but the stiffness inside his breeches was almost unbearable. He nibbled Sarah's sweet neck and murmured in her ear.  
"Your sound and your movement are almost enough to make me come, darling, let me out of my misery."  
Sarah managed to let out a little sound of laughter and slowly turned around to kiss him, leaving his hand to roll on her bottom and the other one following her breast. She kissed him deeply, caressing his lips with her own and sliding her tongue inside his mouth to play with his. She slid her hand down his chest to front of his breeches and gave the bulge there a gentle squeeze. Alfred moaned in to her mouth and slid his hand up and down her back and her bottom.  
Then he swooped her of the bath and carried her trough the door to the bedroom and gently lay her down to the linens of the bed.  
Sarah tangled her one hand onto his curls and with her other hand caressed his manhood through the fabric it was covered with. Alfred broke the kiss and lifted himself to open the prison called breeches. His hand was stopped by Sarah's. Quicker than thought she changed their places so Alfred lay on the bed and she was standing over him on her full naked glory. Gosh she was beautiful!  
Sarah kissed him sweetly and opened his breeches with ease letting her hand in and caressing him 'till he whimpered. She lifted her hand of and pulled the breeches away revealing the man's privates and smiling to a thing she liked very, very much, indeed.  
At that time he had found his hand to her hips and cared them with all his love. She kneeled down on top of him and kissed his lips sliding down his frame with kisses and little nips of her teeth. He gasped frequently and when she reached his lower abdomen he hissed and lifted her head with one finger, stopping her on her journey.  
She looked him with a question in her eyes.  
"Not only me, my love, I want to do it too." He said with love in his eyes.  
Sarah smiled and climbed back to the bed on top of him, now facing his privates, hers above his face.  
She lowered her face and kissed his manhood as she felt him lifting his head and kissing her thigh getting a gentle grip of her legs with his hands.  
Sarah licked what was in front of her and kissed the tip of one of her favorite part of a man she loved. She used her hand to stroke it gently and lifted it to her mouth and moved her head down on the shaft almost to the hilt and then back. She felt him twitch a bit.  
Meanwhile he had found the nub again and was caressing it with his tongue and sliding his slick, slender fingers inside her body slowly and pleasurably. She moaned on him and he moaned on her in return. He caressed her like she was the only thing he knew and had, and she felt for-the-love-of-all-things the same for him. She felt a twitch through her and had to let him out of her mouth to moan for more. He smiled against her and moved his tongue to lick her where his fingers were just come out and moved them to the nub to gently rub it to make her moan even more.  
Sarah wanted this to last the eternity she had with him and wanted it to end right at the same second, the pleasure was almost too much to bear!  
She lifted herself from him and heard a small noise of protest as his play on her was denied. She mounted him and smiled guiding his stiff prick inside of her and landing herself on top of his hips. He moaned and took a hold of her hips lifting her a bit and then pressing her back down on him. Sarah stabled her hand on his chest and scratched it little with her nails as her hips slid up and down on his manhood. She let out a little cry and smiled. He smiled back and tilted his head to one side to reveal his neck to her. She didn't need more encouragement and sank her fangs in his shoulder and sucked his blood while moving her hips to ever steady and fast pace. Alfred let out a cry and clenched his hands to her hips more, trying to increase the pace of the thrusts. She lifted her head from him to see his with blood still covering her lips. Her tongue came out and she licked some of the blood off.  
With a sudden move Alfred pressed Sarah to the mattress and mounted her, lifting her legs on his shoulders and pressing himself deeper in her. Sarah moaned out of pleasure. His pace in her increased and her eyes fell shut.  
"Taste me, love!" Cried Sarah and tilted her neck, "Have my blood, love!"  
Alfred sank on top of her, her legs still on his shoulders never slowing the pace he slid in her with. He showed his fangs and trusted them on her neck and sucked hard. She let out a cry of pleasure of the sex, the love and the feeling of being oh-so-close to him! Sarah felt a wave of pleasure come over her and twitched her body with a moan like no other!  
Alfred shuddered and continued trusting, lifting his head and looking into Sarah's eyes as she had her orgasm. God she was indeed so beautiful!  
Once she had calmed a bit he pulled out of her taking his shaft in hand and stroking it fiercely. Sarah watched him with love in her eyes and he felt himself reaching the high of his pleasure and coming on top of her now pleased body. 

\------------

Half an hour later Sarah curled up against Alfred's body on the hot water of the tub. He stroked her hair and kissed it gently. She could feel his semi-hard manhood touching her, but knew he would not ask her for more for he knew she was all pleased now. As always he would go out or take care of it himself. She was fine with that. He loved her and belonged to her. It was just sex.  
"Love, how'd you feel if we returned to Transylvania, to the Krolock castle?" Alfred asked softly.  
Sarah blinked. To go back? To see her family or what was left of it? To see the count?  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't he be angry with us? What if he kills us?!"  
Alfred shrug his shoulders. "I doubt that, he sired you and now we are both vampires. He might be angry, but I think he will calm down. I've just been thinking we need more vampires around us."  
So he needed to sleep with other vampires, hm?  
"Are you bored of me, love?"  
Alfred lifted her to look in to her eyes. She could see all his love for her in the beautiful blue gaze.  
"Never." Was the sure and steady answer. "I could never be bored of you, I love you, my sweet, darling Sarah!"  
She smiled and he continued.  
"But you know my desire of pleasure is greater than yours and I'm tired of filthy prostitutes and promiscuous, old hags. I want to have sex in a clean room with a person who shares my love for the sport and enjoys my touch. In the castle I can do that."  
Sarah knew he was right and his request was genuine and fair. She wouldn't actually mind going back to the castle, maybe be a princess again...  
"Plus there is a huge tub in the castle" Alfred smirked.  
Sarah wondered how fast they could be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! And 3! Have fun~

Chapter 2

Alfred and Sarah walked with slow, but determined steps towards castle Krolock. They felt fear of its master the Count, but anticipation on returning to a place that felt so much of home to any creature of their species. The doomy castle waited on its founding like the mountain itself and loomed ominously for anyone who dared to approach.   
Sarah felt herself shiver, she was really scared, thank you very much. But also longed to see the gorgeous being of the Count.   
Alfred was on the edge of fear and excitement. They had only one chance with two options: either be accepted to the herd and party and shag with the other vampires or die. 

\-----------

The count had seen the couple from far away. How dared they come back! They had ruined his party and now he was to let them back in? We'll see about that.  
He saw them reach the gate and Koukol hobble over to it and letting them in. Count turned around and moved to the hall standing on top of the stairwell resting his hand on the railing and trying his hardest not to rage to the couple walking through the front door.   
Sarah saw him first and whimpered. He was just as beautiful as ever. His silky black hair, those piercing eyes and the regal composure. Her knees almost gave in.  
Alfred's first thought was along the similar path. He had never fancied men, he thought, but the Count had him squirming with anticipation of the punishment. When did he become so kinky!?  
Count watched them. She was still one of the most beautiful creatures he'd seen in a century and he knew the boy had been just deliciously awkward and simply to construct as a human, was he like that still? It was time to see.  
"Follow me, you two" Count said in the matter of voice which took no arguments.  
He led them through the castle to a room used as a study.   
He pointed them to sit on a daybed and seated himself on a high-back chair.   
Alfred had looked his Excellence's back and his muscular shoulders for the entire journey from the hall to this room. He moved with so much grace and was so strong in his way of carrying himself. Alfred felt his manhood slowly coming to life.  
Sarah felt almost the same. She had forgot how good the nobleman smelled. With her senses now increased from before she could smell the freshness of his smell, the light manly scent he had. She felt herself get wet down there.  
Count could sense the tension of the two, the fear, the anticipation and, oh yes, the arousal. This would be fun...  
"Sarah, come here" Count ordered.  
The young vampire winced but obeyed. She fell on her knees in front of his chair.  
"Why did you come back?"  
Sarah flinched at the question.   
"I-I... I came for-"  
She couldn't master a sentence.  
"We came to ask to join you're court your Excellency" Said the boy kneeling and bowing his head.  
"And why should I let you back to my castle when last time you made an utter mess of my ball?"  
Alfred kept quiet but Sarah lifted her head and looked at the Count. Suddenly her eyes widened, she knew just what to do. Count felt himself flinch.   
Sarah lifted her hand on counts thigh and with a gentle rub moved it upwards.   
"Your Excellency is right to be suspicious of us, but we just want to be among our kind and to serve your Excellency."  
Alfred looked at Sarah with wonder, hope she knew what she was doing.   
Sarah reached to Counts crotches and felt his hardness. She tried her best to cover her smile by lowering her head.   
"We are only here to serve you needs my master." She said as she opened his leather trousers to let him out. She then reached her head and took him in her mouth. He hissed slightly. She smelled his scent and felt his twitching. She pulled her mouth back almost to the top of his shaft and then lowered it again to the hilt. His hand flew to her head, tangled to her fiery red hair. And she started sucking. She heard his low, quiet moan. She had made a right choice.  
Alfred looked in shock as his beloved Sarah gave blowjob to the Count. He gulped as he felt even more excited by the sight. Counts eyes came straight to him and Alfred felt himself twitch.   
"Stay there boy. You are not allowed to join us nor are you permitted to touch yourself, understood?" Count said in a strong, definite voice.  
Alfred could only nod. He shifted a little trying to get his crotch more comfortable. He did not succeed.  
Count raised Sarah's head and kissed her deep. She shivered as he slid his hands down her sides and lifted her on his lap. He reached under her skirt and found his way in to her womanhood. She twitched and whimpered and almost danced on the counts lap.   
Alfred gave out a squeak. Count smiled at him lifting Sarah over his manhood and lowering her so it slid into her body. Sarah gasped and clinged on Counts jacked. He took a hold of her hips and started moving vigorously. She moaned and flung her head back. He gasped as she was so deliciously tight.  
Alfred quivered in his seat, he had to sit on his hands not to open his breeches and jerk himself off. Sarah looked so beautiful, so alive. And the Count banged himself in her with such a speed.   
And then Sarah moaned louder, she had reached her peak of pleasure and was now shivering and twisting and the Count had closed his eyes to feel it all even more, trusting himself deep in her.  
As Sarah calmed down, Count lifted her from his lap and placed her on the chair as he stood up and walked towards Alfred.  
The boy was at the edge of going mad. Seeing Sarah come had been almost too much, but not being able to touch himself had prevented the burst of pleasure.   
Count sit next to him and took a hold of his shoulder and placed the other hand on his lap. Alfred winced, he was so close. The Count looked him in the eyes and saw all his fears and his frustration. He moved his hand behind the boys head and leaned forward placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed the boy gently but firmly and could feel him twitch.   
Count raised his head and looked the boy. He was close and willing. Count lowered the boys head towards his lap and the boy didn't even try to resist. Count felt his mouth cover the top of his shaft and closed his eyes as the boy moved his mouth up and down. He was inexperienced as a giver but willing and with obvious experience as the recipient mimicking her. Count felt himself getting close, so he reached for the boys breeches and opened them letting his manhood to have much needed space and air. Count took the boy’s shaft in his hand and started to stroke it in firm slow strokes. The boy winched but continued his task. Count was at the hilt of coming, he placed his other hand on the boy golden locks and held tightly making the boy to stay still as Count made couple of last strokes in to his mouth before he came moaning low and soft in to the night.  
The boy lifted his head and panted. Count’s hand was still moving at his shaft and the Count leaned to place a kiss on to his lips and whispered in to his ear.  
"You belong to me now, so I will have your blood. While I do so I want you to come."  
The boy twitched and nodded.  
Count moved his head to the boys neck and penetrated his white, smooth skin with his fangs and sucked the sweet blood of the boy in his hand.   
Alfred moaned louder than ever before and came to Counts hand while feeling the blood leaving his body. He came back little by little as the Count rose from next to him wiped his hand in a handkerchief that he tossed on the floor. Alfred met Sarah eyes as she rose to sit more straight on the chair and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.  
Count saw the smiles. So one of these kind of couples. Well what the hell, he could always kick them out if he got bored.  
"You may stay for now. I expect you to obey me and do what I ask when I ask, is this clear?"  
Both young vampires nodded.  
Count had left with a whisk of a cape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now: Herbert <3

Chapter 3

As Sarah and Alfred collected themselves a shadow lurked on the hallway next to the study. The man smirked, oh he'd wait for a while and then he'd have the boy. So sweet he felt his fangs tinkle.  
Count Krolock had seen the shadow while leaving the room. So his son still wanted to bed the boy? Well why not, both eager and willing? The Count just hoped Herbert would take it slow, the boy was not used to a man's touch.

\------

Alfred left Sarah to bathe next evening and went on exploring the castle. Last time he had been a human and far too timid to wonder freely.   
As he turned to a hallway he sensed someone watching.  
That someone was indeed watching, very intensely in fact. Herbert looked at the boy’s behind, oh what a glorious sight! And that curly blonde hair! He liked nothing more than to thrust his privates in to that perky little mouth and dig his nails in to those golden locks, get a good grip! Or pinch that perky ass until it would be deliciously pink! Ah glory of night, he wanted that boy!  
Herbert had wanted to shag him from the moment he first saw the boy. He'd tried to seduce Alfred but apparently the boy had been too in denial as any goody-straight-student-boy should. Well not anymore! Herbert had heard his whimpering and his moaning and wondered to look what was going on. Just to find his beloved father thrusting his thing into the boy's mouth! Herbert had watched and waited patiently, but now was his chance!  
Alfred wandered onwards not caring about the follower. He entered a room which contained large number of pretty pots from different eras.  
As he stepped in and looked some of them he saw a shadow at the door. Alfred turned and saw the one person he had dreaded but also, he had to admit to himself, secretly wanted to see.   
Herbert looked the boy over. Gosh he was pretty!  
"Hello there" Herbert said with low slow voice he'd learned from his father. "Not running away from me this time, are you mon Chéri?" He smirked and leaned on the doorframe.  
Alfred felt himself blushing, not very vampirely so and felt a bit of guilt. Last time he'd shoven a book in to the vampire’s mouth.  
"I'm sorry for that, for putting a book on your mouth and so" He said.  
"Ah, don't worry, cutie-pie, I'm not mad at you" Herbert shrugged. "Not many humans can explore their inner desires like we do, isn't that so, dearest Alfred?"  
Alfred couldn't move and he gulped. He was not really scared, more likely just mesmerized. Herbert continued.  
"But if you feel seriously sorry, I know the perfect way for you to make it up to me." He smiled innocently enough to Alfred so he'd to know it wasn't anything innocent at all.  
Alfred shivered and his body woke from its sleep to arousal. He nodded.  
Herbert smiled from ear to ear and turned around with his mauve velvet cape to flicker and whoosh around him. Alfred followed him to a room he didn't expect to find on the Count's castle.   
It was dark, yes and luxurious. It was decorated with oriental rugs, long velvet curtains and furnished with daybeds. Knickknacks and memorabilia everywhere. It had a stone fireplace. And it had a very strong scent of incense and it was full of lit candles.   
Alfred blinked. He turned to look at Herbert who had sunken on to one of the daybeds.   
"Care to join me, Chéri?" He asked with luring smile, opened his cape’s fastenings and turned so his cape fell behind the bed and Alfred could see his gorgeous backside. Oh, god help him!   
Herbert smiled and hailed Alfred to the bed and made him sit next to him.   
"Aren't you a cute one indeed, sweetie" Herbert purred to Alfred's ear. "Should we get rid of some of that clothing you are hiding behind, mon Chéri?"  
Alfred gulped, loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Herbert's fingers were touching oh-so-sweetly the hair behind his ear. And Alfred felt him placing a kiss there and next one to Alfred's cheek.   
"I'd like nothing better, my lovely one, than to ravish you right here on this bed, but you seem so scared of me." Herbert whispered into Alfred's ear again. "Are you scared of me, pet?"   
Alfred could not speak, for he was afraid he would only make some sort of animal murmur, so he turned to Herbert and fastened his hands on the man's shirt pulling him close and kissing him deep and strong.  
Herbert was at first astonished, then he just melted in to Alfred's kiss. He felt like purring and clung on to Alfred moving his hands up and down the boys sides. Alfred pullet away from the kiss and let out a wild murmur of a sound.   
"Well aren't you a wild kitten, my darling-bat? Want to show me how wild you can get, Chéri?"  
Herbert couldn't believe his luck when the young vampire next to him bent down and opened Herbert's trousers to let out his manhood and taking it into his mouth.   
Herbert saw stars! It was not the best blowjob he'd had, but good enough to make him almost come right away. So turned on was he from Alfred's initiative.  
Herbert pulled the boy up and kissed him fiercely. "I'm sorry, pet, if you continue like that I'm to come and we have lots of playing to do tonight, haven't we?"  
Suddenly Alfred was turned on his back on to the daybed as the other vampire bend down on his crotch. He heard the sound of opening of his breeches and felt cool breath of air on him. He flinched just as a pair of hands took a hold of him and caressed his privates attentively and expertly, knowing just when to pull, suck or kiss. Alfred moaned and sunk his hand on the silvery white hair above his crotch.   
"I'm close.." He panted and stroked other mans hair.   
Herbert pulled off and kissed him fiercely making him taste his own taste. Alfred felt Herbert caressing his chest, pitching his nipple gently, sliding his hand down and playing with the push of golden curls right above his manhood. Alfred whimpered to his mouth. Herbert removed his hand and took a hold of Alfred's. He moved the other man's hand to his own manhood. Alfred got the hint and curled his hand around other mans shaft. Herbert released a soft moan as Alfred moved his hand at steady pace up and down the length. Herbert had taken him on his hand and moved to the same pace. Alfred couldn't take his eyes of the other man, he was beautiful.   
Then Herbert opened his eyes and looked deep into Alfred's. Both moaned as they increased the pace. Herbert 's gaze kept Alfred in its spell and even when he came to other man's hand he didn't stop staring into those precious eyes. Alfred felt a shuttering orgasm, but his hand kept on moving. And only a mere moment after Herbert moaned loud and came all over Alfred's hand and fell next to him on the daybed.   
They lay next to each other and panted. It had been wonderful. Herbert glanced at Alfred who looked back. They smiled and Herbert curled on Alfred's arms. They shared a long satisfied kiss, first of many.  
Would Sarah mind terribly if he would snuggle next to this gorgeous man the next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have it, the dilemma of the story, would Sarah mind?   
> If you spot grammar errors, please do tell!  
> And yeah, if you want to know how the characters look like in my mind, google 'vampyyrien tanssi Helsinki' :)

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it :D (Hope you got off :P)  
> So. This was SarahxAlfred, next is going to be something else :D  
> If you find grammar mistakes, please do tell, English is not my first language.


End file.
